


Aurora Borealis

by scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Far away from civilisation, under the majestic sky of the polar night, Ignes confesses what Raskreia knew for a long time.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> This is as self indulgent as it gets. It does not really fit into the tone of my main NesKreia fic 'devil devil' so... here. I wanna scream. I love them.

The most majestic, beautiful places in this world were those that were not tainted by human influence yet. Away from noise and dirt, away from the chaos and the mess they always brought as inevitable as the seasons. Here, at the southern pole of the Earth, they were alone with no other soul within leagues. Blissful silence, blessed solitude for two. Though humans may try to bring something of beauty and worth into this world, they could never fashion something more beautiful than the sight before her. Raskreia, Lord of Nobles, dignity incarnate, sat in the snow in perfectly quaint ease. Human sculptors must despair, for their marble could never match the regal daintiness of her porcelain features, the edge of her cheekbone and the curve of her brow. Angels must weep for their golden halos did not adorn them as much as her braid adorned her head like a black crown of supreme humility. The stars themselves could never shine as bright as the light of her eyes, alert, awake.  
She should be ashamed, for she, a pitiful creature of sin and hate, dared to look upon the features of the Lord, fairest and chiefest of them all. Ignes knew that she should not have the right to sit here with Raskreia, all alone, away from the whole world. To be tolerated... to be allowed not only to look at her, but to reach out and... Slowly, she placed her hand over Raskreia's. A faint warmth amid the realm of snow and ice all around them. As though she sun had risen amid the weeklong polar night, a faint smile graced the Lord's face and Ignes might as well die, if only it meant that Raskreia's smile would be the last thing she'd see before fading into eternity. This world was empty, so awfully empty, and yet, this smile, this small smile alone was enough to make her come alive once more.

Ignes exhaled slowly and her warm breath turned into steam at once, cooled down by the freezing temperatures. The cold was numbing, yet her heart was on fire and warmed her from the inside, shielded her from the frost around them.  
Slowly, Raskreia shifted to kneel in the snow, body turned towards her, and with an expression Ignes failed to read, she placed a hand against her cold cheek and Ignes could swear that the gentle touch would have made her blush in warmer climates. With a wistful sigh, she leaned against the palm of Raskreia's hand and lowered her gaze respectfully.

“I know you don't want me to say these things,” she mumbled and reached out to pull Raskreia into a hug. Her attempt was met without opposition. Slowly, Raskreia's head sank against her chest and came to rest right atop her heart. “... but I love you. I love you. You don't have to love me back.” Her words were but a feeble whisper in the arctic winds. “... You can have my heart regardless. I give it to you freely. There is no one else I would rather give it to.”

 This sentiment made her want to cry – so hopeless and hopeful at the same time. Oh cruel heart of hers that must desire the one she deserved the least! A just punishment for someone who deserved no redemption. That wasn't what she wanted, though. No forgiveness, no redemption, no salvation. Just indulgence. A few minutes of joy, a few moments of hope, a tender touch, a kind caress. That's all she asked for, so much, and yet so little.   
Raskreia leaned forwards – and pushed her back into the snow. Without resistance, Ignes sank back, settled in the deep snow with her arms still around Raskreia's back, fingers entangled in soft raven hair. No one but the Lord and the stars had heard her heartfelt confession. Ignes could not tell for how long they lied there, on top of each other. Raskreia's head still rested on Ignes' chest and after a while she'd placed her hand against the back of her head affectionately. _Oh stars, do you see us? My heart soars as high as you_. Overwhelmed by a bittersweet sadness, a deliciously overwhelming affection, Ignes cried. For the first time in ages, she allowed herself to cry. In this winter of cold isolation, she had felt nothing – and now her spring had come, and her frozen pain melted into tears of aching relief and froze to her cheeks.

As though her heart had stirred the skies, colorful lights danced above them, green and orange, with the slow majesty of eternity. A celestial adagio only for them to see. No moment ever had felt more perfect than this one. She'd grab it with both of her hands and swallow it whole to keep it from passing and ending.

“... I won't reject your feelings,” Raskreia finally said softly and shifted, propped herself up on her forearms above the other noble. Gently, the Lord pressed a kiss against Ignes' cold, tear-stained cheeks before, eventually, leaning in for a kiss. Their mouths met with great, delicate tenderness, lacking the usual flame of passion. This cold stifled the spark of desire – but it allowed a more delicate flower to take roots instead.

Affection.


End file.
